danganronpa_dork_crew_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 0 - Welcome to the Killing Game
"...Welcome to Hopes Peak." "That's what I heard before I entered this place." (???) "Where am I? Why am I here?" "Will I ever... go home...?" "I blacked out after saying such words." "..." "... "...ey." (???) "Hey!" (???) All of a sudden, I feel something grab me up. "Hey! You were knocked out cold!" (???) "..." "..." "Heeeellllloooooo!" (???) "Huh? I mean... Hello?" "Finally you speak!" She flashes a quick, warm, smile. "I'm Haruka Saotome. Ultimate Actress. You can call me Haru! God... I'm so glad that I ended up finding a girl.. " (Haruka) (This girl is pretty decent looking...) (Haruka had long light green curly hair tied into pigtails, blue eyes, and the Hope's Peak Academy uniform on. I guess that means she attends this school as well...Oh, and surprisingly, she's really short...) (I'm not sure if I'm decent as well.. I have short wavy brown hair with a cowlick sticking out in the front, brown eyes, and like Haruka, I have the Hope's Peak Academy uniform on.) "So, what's your name?" (Haruka) "My name... it's Yoshimi, right? Yoshimi. Yoshimi..."(Yoshimi) "Um... are you okay?" (Haruka) And just like that, I came back to reality. "Anyway, what's your last name?" (Haruka) (M-My last name... I-I..) "My head hurts thinking about it... why? WHY?! NRHHHNNGGG...!" (Yoshimi) "Y-Yoshimi! Calm down, please!" (Haruka) Haruka gives me a soft slap on the back. "I-I'm sorry... I don't want to admit it... but I can't remember..." (Yoshimi) "Hm? Don't apologize! It's totally normal that you forgot your last name! I mean, in this current situation, it's impossible not to forget something!" (Haruka) "Really? Thanks a lot." (Yoshimi) "Um... do you know what your talent is?" (Haruka) "Yeah... it's um... it's...." (Yoshimi) I smile, as a sign of telling her it's hopeless to try and remember. "Well, that's fine. I like mysterious people!" (Haruka) We give each other a smile. (I'm glad I have a friend to get me through this nonsense...She's not perfect, but it's okay for the time being...) "Anyway, we're at Hope's Peak, right? This looks like a classroom." (Haruka) "Yeah, but it makes no sense.. all I remember is finally entering Hope's Peak, and... well, blacking out." (Yoshimi) "And why's the classroom so empty?" "Not just the classroom. " Haruka says, looking out through the door. "There must be others that got here as well, right? Let's go find them!" "Okay." (Yoshimi) And with that, we started looking for the so-called "others". "Hey, Yoshimi! I found everyone!" (Haruka) Immediately I run over to Haruka who's in the gym. What I find in the gym is about.. 14 students, all spread apart. "They're all confused..." (Yoshimi) "Of course! They're just as confused as us!" (Haruka) "Yoshimi! You should go and see what they're talking about. I'll come with you." "M-Me? Um..." (Yoshimi) "Just go!" Haruka says as she pushes me into the crowd. (Sigh. I guess I have to do this... looks like they're doing introductions. I guess I'll have to join in.) "Um, hi.. are you doing introductions? May I join in?" (Yoshimi) "Sure." (Ayame) "I'm Ayame Tsumiki, and I'm the Ultimate Investigator." (Ayame had pink hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes, glasses, and the Hope's Peak uniform on as well. I think you get the point..) "I knew I heard of you from somewhere!" (Shizuka) "Oh yeah, I forgot that you were famous worldwide. You handle investigations all around the world, right?" (Taro) "Ditto." (Ayame) "O-O-OHHH! Me next!!" (Otome) "My name is Otome Sugawara! I'm the Ultimate Confectioner!" "A-Ah... so you make sweets, right?" (Naoki) "As always Naoki-kun, your questions are on point!" (Shizuka) "Yep-yep-yep! I make the tastiest, cutest, sweetest sweets in the world!" "A crowd is waiting for me, so why not show off my charms?" (Rusuka) "Hello, hello. My name is Rusuka Aionoma. I'm the Ultimate Prince." (Rusuka) (Did he just wink at me?) "Aionoma? No way..." (Norio) "Yep! One of the richest families on the earth." (Rusuka) "A-Amazing..." (Naoki) "O-Oh... U-Um... My name is Naoki Tao. I'm the Ultimate Caregiver." "That's so amazing! Naoki, you're so amazing!" (Shizuka) "E-Eh? It's really that amazing? T-Thanks, Shizuka-san..." (Naoki) "I like that talent." (Rusuka) (There he goes with the winking again... His charms are weird, but they're effective...) "Since Naoki went, I'll go as well!" (Shizuka) "Shizuka Yogi, Ultimate-" "Ultimate... Naoki-Lover?" (Yoshiki) "Hey! Stop it with the teasing!" (Haruka) (I could see Naoki blushing.) "Jeez! I wish! But sorry, I'm the Ultimate Singer! (Shizuka) "I've heard of you. My mom has bought most of your CDs." (Chiemi) "Yippee! Even oldies like me! But it doesn't matter cuz all I want is Naoki's love!" (Shizuka) "My mom's 28. Plus, I doubt your CDs are even nice.." (Chiemi) (Jeez... Naoki's blushing even more now...I'd wish she'd just shut up before Naoki turns into a full-on tomato.) "Well, well, everyone! You probably already know my name!" (Haruka) "..." "..." "Well?" (Haruka) "... It's Haruka. Haruka Saotome. Ultimate Actress." (I probably should've said something...) "This aura is dark... how astounding." (Izanagi) "What's your name?" (Kotori) "N-Not so close, you foul human being!" (Izanagi) "Alright, I respect your space." (Kotori) Kotori backs away from Izanagi. "Now, for my my grand intro!" (Izanagi) "My name is Izanagi Takeda. Bow down, humans!" "What's your ultimate?" (Kotori) "I... am the Ultimate HYPNOTIST!" (Izanagi) "Ah, I see. Well, my names Kotori. Ultimate Violinist." (Kotori) "How dare you ignore me... you really are a demon!" (Izanagi) "Well, could you play an anime song? Please??? I lost my headphones..." (Chiemi) "Sure! What song?" (Kotori) "Could you play... Gyumri - GAS STARS?!" (Chiemi) "Oh, um... I've only listened to it a few times, but...I'll try my best." (Kotori) (Kotori playing her violin, and it was...amazing. I never wanted it to stop.) (It took a minute for me to realize everyone else & I were crying, even Ayame.) "So... BEAUTIFUL!!" (Otome) "H-How.. could you make such a terrible song so beautiful?!" (Chiemi) "...It's not terrible. I believe any song is truly beautiful." (Kotori) (That's the Ultimate Violinist for you...) "Izanagi, did you like it?" (Kotori) "No, it was terrible." (Izanagi) "But you're crying..." (Kotori) "B-Be quiet! She-devil!" (Izanagi) "I think that's his way of saying "It was amazing, after all." (Ayame) "Really? I'm glad." (Kotori) (Haha, Izanagi is blushing...) "Hello everyone. My name is Satoshi Ueda. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." (Satoshi) "Must be cool being lucky, huh?" (Chiemi) "I-I guess so..." (Satoshi) (Why's Chiemi pouting?) "Oh, I'm Chiemi Kokatsu! Ultimate Otaku!" (Chiemi) "Sounds interesting! I wish I could be the Ultikate Weeaboo!" (Taro) "S-Shut up!" (Chiemi) "Haha! Anyway... I'm Taro. Taro Tengan." (Taro) "I'm the Ultimate Inventor!" (Taro) (That word... Tengan... it sent a chill down my spine...) (Judging by everyone's reaction to that word, I'm guessing they all felt it too...) "Tengan?" (Kotori) "That's what I said! Haha!" (Taro) For some reason, Chiemi was whispering something to Kotori. "This is taking forever! You three people! introduce yourselves, NOW! (Haruka) "Hmph..." (Otabek) "Keep in mind I'm doing this because I don't want to be "targeted." (Otabek) "Targeted?" (Chiemi) "My name is Otabek. Otabek Atlin. Ultimate Ice Skater." (Otabek) We stood quiet there for a good minute, until someone finally said something.. "U-Um... okay, then..." (Haruka) "Hmph..." (Haruka) (This atmosphere... someone please say something!) "...Goro." (Goro) "Hm?" (Kotori) "Goro...Hasekawa..." (He seems like the shy-type?) (But still, I'm glad that he said something...) "Goro... thank you." (Haruka) Goro would stuff his face in his scarf. "What's your ultimate?" (Haruka) "...Not telling." (Goro) "Huh? Why?!" (Haruka) "It's...personal." (Goro) "Personal?! Don't give me that!" (Haruka) "Hmph.." (Goro) "That's it! I take back my thanks!" (Haruka) "...Okay. Not like it was special anyway." (Goro) (Haruka's steaming...) "U-Um, anyway..." (Yoshiki) "My name is Yoshiki Hora! Ultimate Astronaut!" (Yoshiki) "And I'm Norio Adachi. Ultimate Photographer!" (Norio) Norio would flash an amazing smile. "That doesn't fit your personality at all..." (Chiemi) "Shut up!" (Norio) (He seems nice...) ---- "Alright, guys! We all blacked out after entering this school, correct?" (Haruka) "So then, let's find a teacher! They must've answers." "It's not that I don't agree with your statement, but... I already searched through this whole school. There's no teachers to be found at all." (Ayame) (As expected of the Ultimate Investigator...) "Huh?! Is it possible we're-" (Haruka) "Trapped? Yeah, we are. You noticed the blocked doors and windows too, right?" (Ayame) "Obviously...This isn't good..." (Haruka) When all hope is lost, despair makes it's way through. "Why, hello there~! Sorry I'm late~~!" (???) (And there it was, a small strange-looking panda appearing in front of our eyes.) "AHHHHH!!!" W-What the hell is that thing?!" (Norio) "Don't address it as a "thing"! It's sooooooo cute! Like a mascot!" (Chiemi) "No, it's really not.." (Haruka) "A bear?" (Ayame) "Bingo! I am Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. I'm NOT a "thing" and I am cute, but I don't appreciate you touching me!" (Monokuma) "Upupupu... you're lucky I haven't told you about the rules, yet...." "Rules? What rules?" (Satoshi) "Have you forgotten? This is a school, after all." (Monokuma) "Hey, what are you getting at?" (Otabek) "What, haven't you noticed the blocked exits? You can't escape!" (Monokuma) "H-Huh..?! Why can't we escape anyway?!" (Yoshimi) "Upupu... This is a killing game, after all.. and there's only one way to escape... by killing eachother! Upupupu!" (Monokuma) "H-Huh?! You can't be serious! (Yoshimi) "Killing.. eachother? W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" (Rusuka) "This better be some sick joke, bastard!" (Haruka) "I knew this would happen someday, tsk tsk... I am the Ultimate Hitman after all...I'm a target to all..." (Goro) "Ah, so that's your ultimate!" (Chiemi) "This is not the time for that! Hey Monokuma, you're kidding, right? E-Expecting us to kill like that all of a sudden?" (Haruka) "Please, just let us go... I wanna go back to anime world..." (Chiemi) "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, PLEEEAAAAASSSEEEEEE!" (Otome) "I knew this would happen..." (Ayame) "R-Really?" (Yoshimi) "...No." (Ayame) "..." "U-Um... I agree with Chiemi... Killing is so cruel... we'd never do such a thing..." (Naoki) "We gotta find a way out of here.." (Taro) "Upupu... everyone's gotten so riled up! This is a good time to explain the rules, but.. after all this yapping, I'm really tired! So, heres your E-Handbooks! Be careful not to break any of these rules, or else.. you're dead! Upupu!" (Monokuma) And with that, he disappears. "Hehehe... smile at despair in the name of hope, huh.." (Izanagi) "This is no time to be laughing, idiot! We're in trouble here!" (Haruka) "What are you talking about, earthling? All you have to do is not kill. Simple, yet boring." (Izanagi) "E-Earthling?" (Haruka) "Let's just go find our way to a place we can be comfortable in. I'm tired. " (Kotori) "I-I agree." (Naoki) "I agree with Naoki. Like always Naoki, you're so smart!" (Shizuka) "H-Huh? R-Really? I wasn't the one who came up with the idea, though..." (Naoki) "Finally we're taking action! All right!" (Norio) "Okay. Everyone, follow me." (Kotori) (One by one, we all follow Kotori to what seems to be a Dining Hall.) "Huh? Otabek? Aren't you gonna go in?" (Yoshimi) "Stay out of my way." (Otabek) "Um... okay." (Yoshimi) (Geez.. what did I do to push his buttons?) END ---- Thanks for reading, Chapter 1 will be done in a few weeks. (Because of the class trial, execution, etc.) Category:Chapters Category:Haruka Saotome Category:Yoshimi Category:Otabek Atlin Category:Rusuka